


waste down (take one penalty)

by lupulangia



Series: tacks for snacks [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-29
Updated: 2008-10-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupulangia/pseuds/lupulangia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For celeloriel and lalaietha</p>
    </blockquote>





	waste down (take one penalty)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeloriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeloriel/gifts), [lalaietha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/gifts).



> For celeloriel and lalaietha

That  night  was  the  first  night  I  did  not  cry  for  my  father.  The  next  day  was  a  Sunday  and  I  slept through  breakfast  with  John.    I  got  up  and  made  myself  some  warm  tea  and  pulled  my  laptop out  of  its  dusty  case.  I  fired  it  up  and  pulled  up  a  search  engine  on  the  internet  to  see  if  I  could find  anything  about  the  Godes.    After  a  few  hours  of  clicking  and  reading  to  no  avail,  I  gave  up and  made  a  tuna  fish  sandwich  for  lunch  and  ate  it  alone  in  my  bedroom  with  some  baby carrots.    I  thought  about  buying  a  guitar.    I  thought  about  my  dream  and  my  incredibly  bizarre encounter  with  Daniel  Gode.    I  tried  to  convince  myself  it  was  all  a  part  of  the  dream.    Finally,  I settled  on  renting  a  movie  and  curled  up  on  my  couch  for  the  night.    The  rain  was  relentless, and  I  fell  asleep  peacefully  listening  to  the  sounds  of  the  frogs  croaking  in  the  trees  and pitterpatter  of  the  rain  drops  on  the  leaves.    I  did  not  cry  for  my  father.    And  I  did  not  dream. Monday  went  by  without  incident,  Keith  was  back  at  work  but  acting  very  quiet  toward  me,  and  I did  my  best  to  pretend  nothing  was  bothering  me.    I  didn’t  want  any  ‘I  told  you  so’  or  any  snide remarks  about  my  naïveté  so  I  kept  to  myself.    That  evening  I  cleaned  Vertie’s  house,  and  made pleasant  conversation  with  her  as  she  cooked  a  batch  of  shortbread  cookies.    I  continued  to wonder,  even  fear,  what  was  going  on  out  on  Horseshoe  Lane,  but  I  had  decided  it  best  to  keep it  to  myself  from  now  on.    I  had  also  decided  that  I  hadn’t  much  to  lose  by  investigating  the situation  myself.    After  all,  I  thought,  nobody  else  will  tell  me  anything,  so  I’ll  have  to  figure  it  out on  my  own.    Though  part  of  me  was  afraid,  a  bigger  part  of  me  trusted  in  Daniel  when  he  told me not  to  be.    A  part  of  me  that  trusted  that  horse  and  trusted  that  song… So  on  Tuesday,  the  seventeenth  day  of  rain  that  June,  I  decided  to  speak  to  the  man  in  the strange  hat  if  he  were  once  again  outside  on  the  corner  of  Anderson  and  Horseshoe  Lane.    I had  butterflies  in  my  stomach  as  I  approached  that  leg  of  my  route,  and  sure  enough,  there  he stood  with  his  back  to  me,  his  long  black  ponytail  cascading  down  his  back.    I  pulled  my  car  over and  parked.    I  swallowed  hard  and  stepped  out  into  the  rain.   “How  did  you  know  my  name?”  I  shouted  through  the  sound  of  the  summer  storm.    The downpour  intensified,  and  it  was  hard  to  even  see  him.   He  did  not  turn  toward  me. “Hey!”  My  voice  began  to  crack  with  fear.    I  was  terribly  nervous  about  what  he  might  say,  what he  might  do,  what  he  might  look  like  beneath  his  tall  black  hat. He  still  did  not  turn. I  walked  even  closer. “I  said  how  did  you  know  my  name?”    I  was  screaming  at  the  top  of  my  lungs  at  this  point, shaking,  drenched,  and  angry  at  being  ignored. Just  as  I  was  about  to  reach  out  and  tap  his  shoulder,  he  turned  toward  me,  blue  eyes  intensely glaring  into  mine.    I  froze.    He  reached  out  and  took  my  hand,  raised  it  toward  his  lips  and kissed  it.    No  freakin’  way,  I  thought  to  myself.    Wake  up  Claire.  Wake  up.  I  began  to  feel  dizzy,hot,  and  before  I  could  turn  away,  my  knees  and  my  vision  gave  way  and  I  collapsed  into  the mud.   I  awoke  to  the  sound  of  two  men’s  voices  though  I  couldn’t  understand  what  they  were  saying.    I was  covered  in  mud,  but  I  was  not  cold,  and  I  had  been  draped  in  some  sort  of  fur  blanket.    I tried  to  look  around  to  see  where  I  was  without  moving  too  much,  as  I  was  still  unsure  if  I  was  in danger  or  not.    I  could  see  a  grassy  field  with  a  few  trees,  then  as  I  scanned  my  eyes  to  the  east I  saw  a  mailbox.    I  knew  that  mailbox.    I  was  lying  on  the  porch  of  the  Godes  tiny  house.    Just then,  I  saw  the  two  men  I  had  heard  talking.  It  was  Daniel  Gode  and  his  father,  the  man  who had  saved  me  from  the  mud  in  his  tractor  only  a  week  before.    They  were  wearing  matching  tall black  hats,  and  they  stopped  talking  as  soon  as  I  saw  them.    Daniel  turned.   “Hey  there,”  he  said  calmly.  “Feeling  any  better?” His  voice  was  sincere,  kind,  compassionate. “My  head  hurts.  What  happened?”  I  asked  hoping  for  some  information  as  to  why  he  had  kissed me. “You  fainted.  You  must  not  have  eaten  much  lunch.  I  brought  you  some  carrots.”  He  reached into  a  small  leather  pouch  tied  to  his  belt  and  pulled  out  some  carrots.    Don’t  eat  them,  I  told myself,  but  I  was  famished  and  began  crunching  the  sweet  goodness  right  away.    Daniel  smiled. “I’m  Daniel”,  he  said  in  a  matter  of  fact  way. I  nodded. His  father  seemed  annoyed,  out  of  earshot  of  the  conversation  but  obviously  disapproving  of having  the  mail  carrier  fainting  on  his  porch.   “How  did  you  know  my  name?”  I  asked  for  what  seemed  like  the  hundredth  time. Daniel’s  eyes  glistened.    He  was  beautiful. He  leaned  in  and  whispered  to  me, “Come  back  tonight  and  I  will  show  you.” “Show  me?”  I  was  puzzled.  It  was  evident  in  my  voice. He  smiled  a  calm  and  collected  smile.   “If  you  can  keep  a  secret,  that  is.”  He  winked.   The  older  man  began  to  approach  us  and  offered  me  a  ride  back  to  my  car  on  his  tractor.    I thanked  them  for  the  carrots  and  blankets  and  went  with  him  to  the  corner  of  Anderson  and Horseshoe  Lane  where  I  had  parked  my  old  blue  Pontiac.    I  bid  him  farewell  and  crawled  back into  my  vehicle.    As  I  drove  away,  I  pulled  out  my  cell  phone  to  check  the  time.    Only  six  minutes had  passed.    I  reset  the  phone.    Seven  minutes. This  job  is  eating  at  your  brain  Claire,  there’s  no  way  on  Earth  that  was  only  six  minutes!!  I thought  to  myself.    The  oddities  of  the  events  had  intensified  so  much  over  the  past  few  days that  I  feared  for  my  own  sanity.    This  must  be  part  of  the  grief,  I  thought.    I  am  going  to  go  crazy out  here.   When  I  returned  to  the  station  that  night,  Keith  had  told  our  supervisor  I  was  having hallucinations  on  the  route.    The  fact  that  I  was  covered  in  mud  head  to  toe  without  explanation didn’t  help  my  case  any,  and  Joe  pulled  me  into  his  office. “Some  of  your  coworkers  are  growing  increasingly  concerned  about  your  behavior  Claire.    I must  ask  you,  are  you  on  drugs?”  he  sounded  as  though  he  were  reading  from  a  script.   “I  definitely  am  not  on  drugs.”  I  said  just  as  monotonously.   

"Im  going  to  have  to  require  you  to  attend  counseling  through  our  employee  assistance program  for  at  least  six  weeks.    I  know  you  have  recently  suffered  a  great  loss  with  the  death  of your  father…”  he  trailed  off  mid  sentence  as  he  handed  me  a  pamphlet  of  information. “Okay,”  I  replied  without  hesitation.  What  could  it  hurt?  I  mean,  what  if  I  really  am  imagining these  things?  I  thought  to  myself. “Thank  you  Claire.    I  really  hope  you  feel  better  soon.”    With  that  I  knew  I  was  dismissed  from the  office,  and  I  went  back  to  my  mail  case  to  finish  up. At  this  point,  I  seriously  doubted  my  own  sanity.    Had  I  dreamt,  or  imagined  all  of  this?  Had  I pulled  over  and  blacked  out  and  fallen  into  the  mud  for  six  minutes  and  hallucinated  the  entire incident  with  Daniel?    Was  there  even  a  Daniel  Gode?    My  thoughts  were  spinning  out  of  control and  I  wasn’t  sure  what  to  believe  any  more.    I  wasn’t  sure  if  I  should  be  mad  at  Keith  or  gracious toward  him  for  saving  me  from  the  brink  of  craziness.    I  wasn’t  sure  if  I  should  venture  out  to Horseshoe  Lane  later  on  that  night  to  learn  Daniel  Gode’s  intriguing  secret… I  finished  up  my  afternoon  duties  and  made  my  way  home.    I  called  the  number  on  the  pamphlet I  had  gotten  from  Joe  and  set  up  an  appointment  for  Friday  evening  with  a  counselor  about twenty  miles  from  my  house.    I  made  myself  a  microwave  dinner  and  watched  the  evening news.    The  weather  man  came  on  and  said  to  expect  more  rain.    I  signed  in  disbelief  and disgust  and  clicked  the  television  off.    Once  again,  I  was  thinking  about  Daniel.    Should  I  go? Would  I  dare? 


End file.
